1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of and apparatus for broadcasting and receiving digital data messages and more particularly to methods and apparatus for the selection of appropriate messages for the storage and display by and at the receivers. This invention is an information retrieval system comprised of a head-end digital data transmission system and a plurality of receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides a new means for accessing data bases which might be characterized as electronic (as opposed to print) classified advertising.
This invention builds on existing technology, including:
1. computer storage of information,
2. digital broadcasting,
3. text and graphic video displays (e.g. video or television displays), and
4. the logical processing capabilities of microprocessor-based consumer electronics such as video games.
It combines these technologies with an innovative method for organizing information and a simple, inexpensive digital circuit to produce a broadcast-based information dissemination and retrieval system.